


Beauty

by AuthorArnold10



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorArnold10/pseuds/AuthorArnold10
Summary: A young man named Erik decides his own fate.All rights reserved to Author Arnold.(C) Author Arnold 2010-2019
Kudos: 1





	Beauty

Erik and Helena were at a ball. The music was a fantastic sort, a mix of violins and soft piano that drifted throughout the room like a small wind. The ladies dressed exquisitely, as the gentlemen held irresistible charm. This ball was definitely impeccable, beating the average sets. However, Erik was conveying irritation. He began to glance over the place, as a wide structure decorated with the finest art and tapestries. Yet, he couldn't spot the only lady he had eyes for: Zira Heartland. The lady he was dancing with was to be his wife. She locked eyes with Erik, her emerald greens met his copper ones. She then smiled a silent one. In her mind she had finally won. She frowned when he glanced away, only focusing on Zira again. 

"Its not polite to stare..." Helena spoke softly. 

Erik didn't bother replying, only his eyes settled on his black leather shoes. You could tell that this wasn't what he wanted. All was simply done for his father, who've controlled his entire life. He could feel the weight of the world, and of the ring in his pocket. Just waiting for that one girl-Helena. 

Suddenly he snapped back to reality, as she spoke again. "Am I not 'beautiful' enough?" 

He didn't' need to look at her, he always knew she could be any man's dream. She had perfect pink lips, beautiful eyes, and skin as pale as porcelain. Those who couldn't see that beauty was blind. In a way, those who could only see her beauty couldn't see nothing else. No man would notice that she was manipulative, abusive, jealous, and very selfish. They wouldn't notice nor care that she split tea on other women's favorite dresses, while never having a kind bone in her body. Sadly Erik saw it all, and became sick of it. He lusted over Zira, and only her. If his family knew they were having what would be called an "affair". They would shun and banish him. All these intense emotions floating, something in Erik awoke. He boldly stared at Helena, his own eyes narrowed with hate. 

"You can't ever be 'beautiful', especially where it counts." His bold declaration seemed to clatter the floor. He swiftly turned on his heel. He was going to marry Zira, he finally knew that Helena was never for him. 


End file.
